


Hearth and Home

by ArtemisDiana



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisDiana/pseuds/ArtemisDiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's not trusting of Bobby's new guest, but in the end, the boys make his decision for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearth and Home

     He has no idea what to make of her, this tiny, blonde slip of a girl that seems to have taken up residence at Bobby’s over the last year, but Ellen’s vouched for her, she’s passed every test that Rufus could come up with, and… and hell, Dean said his first word in six months to her yesterday, though he still hadn’t let go of Sammy, or even let her touch his little brother. He tamped down a vicious surge of victory at the thought, because deep down he knew it wasn’t her fault for succeeding where he’d failed, time and time again, but  _damn_  if he didn’t want to hate her for it. The better, more forgiving man that he’d used to be had died in the fire next to Mary almost three years ago.

     The bottle of Jack glinted absently in the flickering light from the fireplace, and he rolled it slowly between his palms as he watched Dean doze, curled around Sammy on the hearth, and Rose is sprawled out on the carpet next to them. She’s scribbling notes from a book that even Bobby had given up on translating, and golden eyes simply flicker up to check his position periodically before checking on Dean as well, before finally going back to the book.

     ’I don’t have all of the answers that you’re looking for. John.’

     ’If I leave Dean and Sam here, with Bobby, with you… Will you make sure that they grow up safe?’

     It’s not what he meant to say in the least, and his hand clenches so hard on the bottle that the corners dig into his skin, and his shoulders stiffen as she turns to stare up at him, the words hanging in the silence between them. For all that they weren’t planned, though, he means them, and they both know it. He’s crawling deeper and deeper into the bottle, and on the hunt is no safe place to raise children, even he can realize that.

     ’John… Have you talked this over with Bobby already?’

     ’He’s the one that damn well demanded it. Besides… this way they’ll grow up in one place…’

     He doesn’t make mention of the fact that one of Dean’s hands is creeping across the floor to carefully snatch up a fist full of Rose’s shirt in his grasp, the same way he doesn’t point out the darkling glitter of Dean’s eyes as he watches them, his other arm cradling Sammy tight against his chest.

     John knows  _exactly_  who Dean would choose, if worse came to worse.

     The answer wasn’t John.


End file.
